Death by Default
: "Everyone I've ever ca-cared for is in danger a-a-and a lot of it and I'm just tryin-.. I'm just trying to do the right thing okay?" : ―Peter B. Parker Following the previous roleplay "Rebound of Tarantula," this roleplay (Spider-Man: "Death by Default") deals with the consequences of the last roleplay and Peter just trying to save his loved ones. Set on March First, it's a quick roleplay involving Bullseye and Hobgoblin and others like S.H.I.E.L.D agents but important for the following. Background The Story Deal with S.H.I.E.L.D We open with Peter Parker in a formal at the S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in Manhattan waiting for Director Nick Fury Jr. to exit, notably the base is under some construction due to S.H.I.E.L.D's funding issues after All Hail Hydra. Fury later exits to meet Peter who gets up to shake his hand, Fury is pissed of course as Spider-Man and Fury aren't on good terms and Spider-Man has a nearly unsolvable problem which he suspects Peter will ask him to cover up. Peter doesn't, he's holding back tears thinking of whats possible / going to happen and makes a deal with Fury, if S.H.I.E.L.D takes his loved ones and puts a sort of witness protection thing on them making sure they are safe, he will officially become an agent once more. Aftermath and Riots After the meeting which exited with Fury agreeing and Peter writing down some names, Peter changes in a private elevator and jogs across the roof to the edge where he looks at the civilians below rioting as it's suspected that he is at the building and both criminals and crazy fans want a piece of Peter B. Parker. While overviewing the situation he is attacked by Bullseye, the two get into a vicious fast-paced fight quickly exchanging witty banter. However all is eventually interrupted with the Hobgolbin's arrival who blasts Bullseye across the helipad and grabs Peter throwing him to a nearby building. Bullseye quickly follows to find Hobgoblin and Peter battling it out with Peter on the side of the building, Peter eventually uppercuts Roderick and slams his face against the building while they go swinging down via Peter's synthetic webs. Bullseye quickly joins them by using a nearby fire-escape and good parkour skills to find Peter defeating Hobgoblin, Bullseye takes this oppertunity to throw a few poison-laced decking cards which Peter dodges. Peter would then web Bullseye to the building and walk off limping as the crowd cheered and raged, like said, heroes and fans, he's a hero, and he's a villain. Aftermath Jester and Screwball In the aftermath of the roleplay we see Spider-Man on a building overlooking the city taking a breather after a long day of fighting crime and what not, he was then attacked by the infamous Vulture who claimed his destiny was finally being fulfilled and in the unlikely hands of the Jackal, Vulture then disappears as Peter punches him revealing it is Berkhart's Drone / Hologram technology. Peter then takes notice of two colored costumed individuals across from him and goes to such building they are on only for them to introduce themselves as Screwball and Jester, known criminal streamers. He then states he doesn't have time for petty videos but Screwball reveals that there are hostages, now beginning to believe the intensity of the situation he gets closer only to feel like he's hit by a wall, another trick from Berkhart's Technology. He then decides on using his senses to seek out illusion and reality and closes his eyes concreting, his senses telling him where to step and such as he chases them, eventually catching up and defeating them as they are poor combatants. He then leaves them webbed to some public sidewalks and webs off.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Hobgoblin Stories Category:Jester Stories Category:Screwball Stories Category:Mysterio (Berkhart) stories Category:Vulture stories Category:Jackal Stories